slendermanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stalked
The Stalked are an organization of Black Armored soldiers numbered in the hundreds. They vie for technological power with the eventual intent to destroy the world of sentient life. They believe in the ideal that The Slender Man is a prophetic vision and Fear who's actions indicate humanity has effectively become either useless or problematic. Their leader is an individual named Yuma, also known as "The Man of Answers". Description All members of The Stalked wear solid black armor suits that cover their heads to their feet. This is because those who become members of The Stalked are subject first to a radiation bath from sigma radiation. Should a member fall (which happens very often), that member is considered unworthy and his corpse is typically disposed of by fire. If an initiate survives, the side effects are typically blue skin, failure of organs, loss of any hair, loss of muscle mass, and loss of vision and hearing. The suits they wear make up for these functions by being directly implanted into their bodily systems, and thus is the reason why the suits have no way to remove them. They excrete any materials fed intravenously by the suit for nourishment through their pores, which results in their bodies smelling horrid. Most members are personally mind-wiped by Yuma to forget their old language in place of a language Yuma himself created. It isn't certain yet how he does this. Regardless, since the mind wipe affects every soldier differently, many of them can still retain their language or barely reminiscent images of a life past. Furthermore, all members of The Stalked seem to be instilled with a suicide mentality which they refer to as "Faith". The Stalked are indoctrinated to believe that there is no reason for them not to expect to sacrifice themselves, and to even attempt to do so if it should further their chances of winning. To this end, the majority of The Stalked have nearly no issue simply blowing themselves up or killing themselves in asinine suicidal attacks on enemies. The Stalked have found great success in many missions due to this mentality. Since all Stalked members seem to understand that they are expendable, no hesitation is ever made at the prospect of self-destruction or suicidal charges ''unless ''the attack would likely fail with a high possibility or if the goal of the mission is retrieval of something. The suits themselves are comprised of an unknown metal alloy whose actual origins are uncertain, but are theorized to be from another universe entirely. The armor covers effectively all of the suit, is very flexible, and looks like a mixture of cloth and plastic. The helmets are made of a much more sturdy alloy, and are nearly impossible to pierce or break without sufficient incredible force (although they will likely bend before being smashed open). Most of their technology including their Lore Crystals (cube-shaped communication devices) and their specialty incendiary grenades are a result of Yuma's knowledge, as are their motorcycles which are always solid gray, completely cover the chassis of the cycle in metal, made for two, and come equip with a weapons compartment, powerful flood-style headlights, and off road suspensions to allow the cycle to not break in rough terrain. The materials for these come from locations only Yuma has access to, which he claims is "The Fear Realm", although nobody has ever witnessed him traveling there. Additionally, members of The Stalked are brought down to two types: Warriors and Seekers. *Warriors are trained to be efficient with their Single-Handed Katana's. They are also given training with their pistols, and taught how to drive the motorcycles through harsh or deadly conditions. Some are also trained in rifles. *Seekers typically travel with warriors and carry only grenades as a last resort. They typically fail to pass the physical exams but still survived the Sigma Bath. They focus only on retrieval of items, and travel with Warriors to allow Warriors to fight while they claim the target. They are still taught how to use a pistol, but not how to properly ride the cycles, although they still can ride it since it is just a specialized motorcycle. It isn't certain why Yuma makes this distinction. The goal of The Stalked is death of all sentient life on the planet, including themselves. Their belief is that Slender Man kidnaps, stalks, and kills people because he is terribly unhappy with the way the world has turned out. As a result, The Stalked have taken it upon themselves to destroy everything that upsets The Slender Man. While Yuma claims to have personally met The Slender Man in childhood, most if not all of the members have rarely seen him, and Slender Man doesn't seem to differentiate them from other life forms, attacking them all the same regardless. Since it is the duty of a Stalked to die if attacked by Slender Man, they will typically surrender to the Slender Man and wait until death. They despise The Researchers since their goal is to kill the Slender Man who is a Fear, and despise the Principle of Hamartia, as The Stalked cannot believe they have the audacity to think that humans are worthy of living amongst beings like Slender Man at all.